narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Trumpkin
Trumpkin was a Red Dwarf who was one of the Old Narnians that lived during the reigns of Miraz, Caspian X, and Caspian's son, King Rilian. He played a key role in the Narnian Revolution, which drove Miraz from power and restored Caspian to the throne of Narnia. Later in his life, he served as Caspian's Lord Regent multiple times. Biography War of Deliverance In 2303, at the time of the War of Deliverance, he lived with Trufflehunter the Talking Badger and Nikabrik the Black Dwarf. On a stormy night, he and his companions found a young human boy lying unconscious just outside their home. They brought him in and cared for him; when he woke, he introduced himself as the young Prince Caspian (later King Caspian X), the nephew of Miraz who was king of the oppressive Telmarines. Although Nikabrik wanted to kill Caspian because he was a Telmarine, Trumpkin sided with Trufflehunter in defending the boy, and Caspian was allowed to stay with the Old Narnians. Trumpkin played a major role in introducing Caspian to the Old Narnians and assembling them for the war council at the Dancing Lawn. Although he was skeptical about Aslan's existence, he refused to have anything to do with the evil Ogres and Hags, with whom some of the Black Dwarfs wanted to make an alliance with. He was also tolerant of Doctor Cornelius (whom many of the other Dwarfs hated because of his "half-blood" status), and displayed extreme loyalty for Caspian. He also fought in the Old Narnians' many defeats, and was wounded several times. When King Caspian decided to blow the ancient horn of Queen Susan, in the hopes that it would summon help, Trumpkin dismissed the idea with indifference, believing the horn, Queen Susan and Aslan to be "eggs in moonshine", and insisting that the council not tell the army about the horn and raise what he considered to be false hopes. In direct contrast to Nikabrik, however, he volunteered to travel to Cair Paravel to look for an answer to the horn's call for help, which he did out of loyalty to King Caspian. On his way to Cair Paravel, Trumpkin risked a shortcut and was caught by a "pompous old fool" who was in charge of Miraz' last stronghold toward the east. The seneschal insisted on a ceremonial drowning near Cair Paravel, where ghosts were rumoured to exist. Fortunately, Trumpkin was rescued by the four Pevensies, who were by this time on the island. Susan shot the Telmarine guards, and they ran away toward the mainland. She and Peter then waded into the channel to stop the boat, in which the bound Trumpkin still sat, and brought him back to the island. Despite his respect for and devotion to the young Prince Caspian, Trumpkin was at first unwilling to believe that the four Pevensies – being children – could be of any help in the war. He called them "my dear little friends", and maintained a condescending attitude until Edmund beat him in a sword fight, Susan triumphed in an archery contest, and Lucy healed an old wound of his with her magic cordial. After this, he again demonstrated his ability to laugh at his errors, and fully accepted the Pevensies as skilled warriors and experienced kings and queens. After his objection to being called "my dear little friend" by Edmund, he was nicknamed the "D.L.F". The company immediately set out for Aslan's How, where the Old Narnian army was located. When Lucy told the company that she had seen Aslan and that he wanted them to go up the gorge, Trumpkin voted against it, already skeptical about the Lion, and not wanting to get off course. Later, however, after the party had to retreat from a Calormene outpost, Lucy saw Aslan again – this time in the middle of the night – and Trumpkin supported her with the conclusion that "If I'm not to be allowed to sleep, I'd as soon march as stand here talking," although he still did not believe in Aslan. After the party crossed the gorge by following Aslan's lead, Trumpkin finally saw the Lion for the first time. Although he was terrified (having never seen a lion), he had the sense to go straight toward Aslan when he called him, rather than bolting. Aslan then tossed the Dwarf up in the air, caught him, and set him gently on the ground. Although Trumpkin up to this point had not believed in the Lion, Aslan liked him very much. Once more, he demonstrated his ability to recognise, admit and correct his mistakes, and was completely loyal to the Lion forever thereafter. Upon his return to Prince Caspian with the two Kings, Peter and Edmund, Trumpkin found his former companion Nikabrik in a revolt against the Prince, and killed a Hag to defend one of Caspian's closest advisors. That very day, he witnessed the duel between King Miraz and the High King Peter, and fought in the following subsequent battle. He was knighted afterwards by Caspian in the Most Noble Order of the Lion, along with Trufflehunter and Reepicheep, and was present at the departure of the High Kings and Queens, and Caspian's following coronation. Later Life Trumpkin continued to serve King Caspian, as his friend and loyal servant, for the rest of his life. He was appointed Regent during King Caspian's voyage to the end of the world, his quest to seek Aslan's instructions regarding his heir, and possibly on multiple other occasions. Caspian trusted his loyalty absolutely, but in his old age he became nearly deaf, quite sarcastic and ornery, and less willing to accept counsel. (For example, he refused to listen to the owls' wisdom.) Appearance Trumpkin was a red dwarf, short and broad in stature. He wore a red beard and red hair, and had beady eyes. Character Trumpkin was suspicious of all things magical. For a long time, he refused to believe in Aslan or the Kings and Queens of old, calling them "eggs in moonshine". In general, however, he was a steadfast, loyal companion who gave and accepted sensible advice. He was also willing to admit his errors: he reformed his opinion of the Pevensies after they proved themselves, and believed in Aslan as soon as he met him. In his old age, he became more stubborn and less willing to accept counsel, but remained as loyal as ever. He also had a tendency to use odd expressions when surprised by something, such as, "Beards and bedsteads", "Bulbs and bolsters", "Thimbles and thunderstorms", "Cobbles and kettledrums", "Weights and water-bottles", "Barrels and buckets!", " Film Portrayals Trumpkin was played by Peter Dinklage in the 2008 film, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008)|Prince Caspian. Trumpkin was played by Michael Walter in the episode of the BBC TV Series, Prince Caspian and the Voyage of the Dawn Treader (1989) Gallery TrufflehunterTheDwarf.jpg Lucytrumpkin.png Edmund duels trumpkin.jpg Pevensies trumpkin boat glasswater.jpg Trumpkin and Nikabrik.jpg Trumpkin.JPG fr:Trompillon de:Trumpkin Category:Characters Category:Prince Caspian Category:The Silver Chair Category:Dwarfs Category:Old Narnians Category:Voyage of the Dawn Treader